Confessions
by Ice-Song
Summary: ToumaxMasaru Touma suddenly leaves DATS and Masaru is left wondering why.


As suddenly as Touma had arrived in Masaru's life he was gone. No note, no sign, just there one day and gone the next. An empty home, empty DATS, emptier life. 

After getting the details of a job transition back to Austria from Satsuma, Masaru stopped pursuing Touma's abandonment of his Japanese home. As such, at first he gloated jokingly, claiming that he had defeated Touma and that Touma finally accepted it. He laughed and said that he was now the strongest but even the dense Agumon noticed how shallow and hollow Masaru's laughter was.

After awhile, Masaru noticed that he was almost in denial about Touma's leaving without so much as a 'goodbye' or a forwarding address. It probably wouldn't be too hard to find one but it was the principal of the idea. No self-respecting man would so obviously pine for someone he claimed to find annoying and haughty.

Sometimes when he was at DATS he would turn the hall and expect to run into Touma or see him scowling at him down the hallway as he left his shift five minutes early. Touma was excellent at catching Masaru breaking the rules. In fact, it was one such incident that Masaru recalled over and over again, wondering if it was him who finally drove Touma off in the end.

_"Hey Touma…" Masaru said sheepishly. He raised his hand and gave Touma a guilty smile._

_Touma sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. It was a gesture he rarely used and when he did Masaru knew he was annoyed. "Shirking your duties again, I see."_

_Masaru shrugged and laughed nervously, trying to sway the blame from himself. "Mom wanted me home to take care of Chika while she went shopping."_

_"You could have waited a whole ten minutes, moron," Touma said dryly._

_Masaru growled warningly at Touma and the blonde picked up the hint. Abruptly he changed tactics. "Why don't you just wait the whole time? I know it can get boring but it does help."_

_Masaru shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like being told what to do, where to go or how to act."_

_"Then why take a job, this job to begin with?" Touma asked._

_Masaru looked Touma in the eye and grinned. "To meet the strongest and defeat the strongest," he said simply._

_Touma sighed but he was smiling as he did so. "Typical Masaru," he murmured. "And have you met your goal?"_

_Masaru shook his head. "No. I'm waiting to fight you again," he said with a scary grin. "Things won't be the same the second time around."_

_Touma shook his head. "I don't doubt it. You want to fight me?"_

_Masaru nodded. "As annoying as you are, you're one of the strongest," he said and laughed. Then suddenly he looked very serious. "Also, you're one of the first people to ever accept me completely and continue to be my friend."_

_Touma looked shocked, hardly daring to believe Masaru was being deep. "You had trouble making friends?" he asked._

_Masaru shrugged. "Sort of. Once high school came and I became known as one of the best fighters people started to avoid me and ignore me. I didn't mind, and I really don't care now. But it's nice to have someone like you."_

_Touma stared at Masaru and began to blush deeply. "Someone… like me? You're being awfully frank today."_

_Masaru grinned. "You're my rival, I'm supposed to tell you. It's important for a man to tell his opponents how he feels about them, otherwise it could lead to bad confrontations."_

_"How you feel…" Touma repeated. "Hm."_

_Masaru frowned. "Anything wrong?" he asked._

_Touma shook his head. "No, nothing. Well, I'll take over now. Go watch Chika."_

_Masaru nodded and smiled then left the hallway. He never saw Touma after that._

Masaru sighed as he went to Touma's locker in the DATS headquarters and began to unload it. Touma even left that completely untouched. It was as if he planned to return in a few days, but from the way Satsuma explain it, that was merely wishful thinking. Masaru made a face as he opened the clean locker and looking inside at the perfectly organized interior. Touma was a perfectionist at heart, it seemed.

He sighed and began to take out things and placed them into a box labeled for Austria. He took out everything and dumped it unceremoniously into the box, glaring at it as if it was the source of his problems. He sighed and reached back into the locker, seeing if there was anything left.

In the back of the locker, wedged between two of the pieces of metal that made up the box was a piece of paper. Masaru rolled his eyes and pulled at it. It came out of the crack without much problem and Masaru threw that into the box as well. He shut the locker with a loud slam and glared at the box. He noticed that the piece of paper that he had just thrown down had his name 'Masaru' written on it neatly in Touma's handwriting.

"He left something," Masaru gasped. Then, angrily he bent down, picked up the paper and broke the hastily made tape seal that held it closed vigorously.

_Masaru,_

_Knowing you, the chances are high that you didn't even notice this paper in my locker. However, should the rare occasion arise that you see this, or get it, please know that everything I say here are my true feelings, in continuation of our conversation a few nights ago._

_Masaru, I'm gone for a very specific and very good reason. And should you never wish to talk to me again after reading this I will completely understand. You told me that I was one of your few friends and while I wasn't shocked in the slightest Masaru growled, reading this._ Even if he was thousands of miles away, Touma could still snark at him. _I would like you to know that your rather sudden admission of such kind feelings for me only served as a way for me to realize my feelings._

_I know admitting this way is cowardly but I know no other way besides this. I am ashamed that it comes to this but I regret no decision I have made thus far. Including the decision to write this to you._

_Masaru, I think I may like you more then a friend. I am not sure how or when this happened but somewhere along the way I noticed it and when you said how you felt I no longer wished to continue living there with you feeling like this with no hope. And shamed as I am to admit it, I hope that going home will help me sort everything out and help me to not feel this way._

_Please read this objectively and know that I am dead serious. Also, I hope you and everyone else continues to fight and win. I'll being supporting you from here and wishing the best of luck to everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Touma_

Masaru glared at the letter, the color rising in his face. Finally he managed to hiss, "You idiot," and shut the box.

* * *

A servant brought a box into Touma's room and set it lightly next to the young man. "It came from Japan," she said. 

"Thank you," Touma replied and dismissed her.

She nodded and left the room.

Touma eyed the box, wondering just what to expect from it. He didn't know what anyone's reaction would be, but a part of him didn't care. He told himself he had left everything behind in Japan and that he would never go back.

He opened the box and saw and piece of paper on top. He pulled it out and opened it, his blue eyes widening.

Written inside, scrawled out in messy script was a simple message. A message that read: _I'll be waiting. Masaru_

* * *

Written for a friend at Live Journal who said she wanted an angst fic. Here's my sad attempt to oblige XD; hope you enjoyed, sorry if I skewed things a bit._  
_


End file.
